Astro boy meets Ben 10
by Rexfan1333
Summary: The Tennysons go to Tokyo, Japan for vacation, But when Ben gets sucked into a world where one robot super hero lives, he has to team with him and get Ben back home to his own world, Read and Review please.
1. A new world

Astro boy meets Ben 10

Chapter 1

A new world

* * *

Ben, Gwen and grandpa Max were on the plane to Tokyo, Japan to meet a friend of their grandfather, they were on the plane there, Ben was playing on his game boy, Gwen was on her lap top and Max was listening to his music.

"Are we there yet grandpa?" Ben asked bored.

"Sit down Ben!" Gwen yelled.

"Hey shut up! your not my mom!" Ben yelled, then Gwen pulled him to his seat, Ben glared at his cosine.

"No not yet Ben." Max said as resumed with his music

* * *

**(Japanese air port)**

Ben, Gwen and Max got off the plane and took there luggage, when they left the air port they took a taxi to a hotel, The unpacked their stuff and got comfortable.

"This place is so nice!" Gwen said excitedly.

"Yeah this is the boom!" Ben agreed.

"How about we go look around?" Max asked, Ben and Gwen were as excited and left.

* * *

**(Tokyo Japan)**

Ben, Gwen and Max Tennyson were walking down the streets of Tokyo, this place was packed full of people, Ben was looking to see if they got any manga store, but then he found a Japanese book store.

"Hey grandpa?" Ben asked.

"Yeah Ben?" Max answered.

"I want to go in this book store, can I?" Ben asked.

"Well..." Max thought.

"I can watch him." Gwen suggested.

"Okay don't get into trouble alright?" Max asked with a smile as he left to find his friend.

"Sure thing grandpa!" Gwen said and as she left with her cousin to the book store.

* * *

**(Book store)**

Ben and Gwen were now in the book store, the place was packed with people, Ben was surprised at how many people liked books in Japan.

"I'm gonna look at the comics." Ben said.

"One day those comics are gonna destroy your brain." Gwen said with a glare.

"Whatever." Ben said as he left to the manga section, when he was there he noticed a lot of kids looking at the comics, even girls, Ben was looking around to find what he might like, they had Naruto, Bleach, InuYasha and Soul eater and all kind of popular manga he liked, but he wanted something new, then he saw it.

"Astro Boy?" Ben said with a eyebrow raised, he looked at the cover it had a picture of a boy, with shiny black hair that had a Micky Mouse appearance but very different, he wore only a green belt, black tights and red bouts that were rockets, Ben never heard of a character called Astro Boy.

"Hmm... seems pretty cool." Ben said to himself then he opened the book, then a huge light appeared out of nowhere, and he was gone.

Gwen was in the novel section looking, then she looked at her watch, Then she ran to the manga section to fined Ben, but he was no where to be found.

"Ben?" Gwen said a little worried, then she ran to every section that she could think of.

* * *

**(Metro city)**

Ben was on the ground asleep and disoriented, then he opened his eyes and got up on his feet still a bit dazed, then he looked around and he gotten wide eyed.

"Where the heck am I?" Ben thought frightened, everything futuristic, people were driving hover cars and robots were doing all the work, Ben's mouth was wide open, then he looked at himself he was in a wired looking design just like the characters in this manga.

"Wow I look cool!" Ben said with an anime way, then he saw a giant robot attacking the city, Ben then activated the Omnitrix.

"Time to go hero!" Ben yelled.

he slammed the dial and a green light appeared around him, he was replaced by a big four armed and eyed red humanoid with a white shirt with a black line going down the middle of his chest and back pants.

"Four arms!" Ben yelled and he ran toward the rampaging robot.

* * *

**(Meanwhile)**

A young boy was flying through the city, he was known a Astro boy aka Atom, he was patrolling the city for any disturbance, then he saw the rampaging robot doing a lot of damage.

"I gotta stop him...What the..." Atom said very confused at what he saw, he saw a red four armed monster running toward the robot, this shocked Atom.

"Is that...and alien?" Atom thought out loud.

The alien was now beating the robot up, Atom's eyes widened at this.

"Oh no." Atom said as he flew to stop the alien from killing the robot, he used his rocket boots.

* * *

**(Later)**

Ben was fighting the robot, the robot tried to punch him but failed, Ben stopped his attack with his four arms.

"Sorry but you're going..." Ben said, but was interrupted.

"Hey!" A voice yelled, Ben turned to see who said it, Ben's eyes widened.

"Astro Boy?" Ben said shocked.

"You know my name how?" Atom asked shocked.

"Your a comic book character." Ben said, Atom's eyes widened.

"Comic book?" Atom said really confused, then the robot slapped the alien to a construction site and hit a poll and was unconscious, the alien was engulfed by a green light, and reveled a boy with brown hair, a white T-shirt with a black line on the middle of his shirt, green cargo pants and black and white shoes, Atom was now even more shocked then ever.

"I-It was just a boy." Atom said wide eyed.

**To be continued **


	2. Hero of Metro City

Chapter 2

Hero of Metro City

* * *

"I-It was just a boy." Atom said wide eyed.

Then the boy woke up, he rubbed his head from the hit from the robot, he got back up and looked at a wide eyed Atom floating, then Atom flew toward the boy.

"Who are you?" Atom asked the shocked boy.

"B-Ben Tennyson." Ben introduced, then Atom examined his wrist.

"What strange device is this?" Atom asked, Ben looked at his wrist with the Omnitirx.

"This is the Omnitirx." Ben said while looking at it.

"Did this transform you into that alien?" Atom asked.

Ben nodded to his question, then the robot was charging right toward them and Atom stopped it in its tracks, Ben was surprised at how amazingly strong he was.

"Run now!" Atom yelled.

"No way I can help!" Ben said, he looked at the Omnitrix; it was glowing red. This was a bad time for this.

"I can take care of it now go!" Atom yelled, Ben nodded and ran to somewhere to hide.

Ben ran to somewhere to hide and try to get the Omnitrix to recharge, and Ben was now ticked off that he couldn't help.

"Damn Omnitrix, I need figure out how to get out of this world, but first I have to find the guy who brought me here." Ben said to himself, then he noticed a shadowy figure on top of one of the skyscrapers, Ben's eyes widened and he looked down to see the Omnitrix fully charged when he looked up the figure was gone.

"Who the heck was that?" Ben asked himself, then he saw that Atom was having a hard time with the robot he was fighting it just kept beating him like a punching bag, then Ben got up and looked for a very powerful alien that could stop that robot, he slammed the dial down, a huge light engulfed his body, he was replaced with a tall white figure with a black back and with green circuit lines, and had the Omnitrix symbol on his chest.

"Upgrade!" Upgrade yelled as he ran toward the rampaging robot and stretched his whole body and merge with the robot, this shocked Atom by this.

"Take him down!" Upgrade yelled which snapped Atom out of his thoughts.

"Right!" Atom yelled, He took a poll and tied it around the robot, then upgrade unmerged with the robot and transformed back to Ben.

"Wow what was that alien called?" Atom asked.

"His name's Upgrade, you okay Astro boy?" Ben asked.

"Yeah I'm fine but please call me Atom." Atom introduced.

"Okay then, so what are we going to do with him?" Ben asked as he pointed to the tied up robot.

"The authorities will take care of it, now come with me I might be able to help, you want me to fly you there?" Atom said as he activated his rocket boots.

"No need, I'm going hero!" Ben said as he activated the Omnitrix, he slammed the dial and was engulfed in a green light, he was replaced with a huge giant bug like creature with wings and had the Omnitrix symbol on its face.

"Stinkfly!" Stinkfly said with a nasally voice, Atom covered his nose.

"Gross you smell!" Atom yelled.

"Hey its not my fault!" Stinkfly yelled back.

**(Meanwhile)**

Stinkfly and Atom were flying in the skies of Metro City, everything in this city was amazing like out of a si-fi movie cars flying in the sky was even more cool, Ben only wished he could stay in this city but he had to get home to Gwen and Grandpa.

"So how did you get here Ben?" Atom asked Stinkfly.

"You know I have no idea who I got here, all I remember was seeing a white light and I came here." Stinkfly answered.

"I think Professor Ochanomizu can help you." Atom said happily.

"Did he create you?" Stinkfly asked.

"No he adopted me and he made me a little sister too." Atom answered.

"Wow he seem to care a lot about you huh?" Stinkfly asked happily.

"Yeah, what's your family like?" Atom asked.

"Well, their awesome but my cousin Gwen is a real pain in the ass." Ben answered, Atom laughed.

When they made it to the Ministry of science, Ben turned back to his human self and Atom deactivated his rocket boots, but then a round old man with a huge nose, he ran to both of the boys.

"Atom are you alright?" The man with the huge nose asked.

"Of course Professor Ochanomizu, I took care of it." Atom said with a smile.

"Oh and who's this a friend of yours?" Professor Ochanomizu asked with a smile on his face.

"Yes sir I'm Ben Tennyson!" Ben introduced with a grin.

"Well it's a pleasure to meet you Tennyson-san!" The big nosed professor said a he bowed to Ben, Ben did the same.

"BIG BROTHER!" A young female voice yelled, then a cute little girl with a similar hair style to Atom, big brown eyes and wore a pink dress, she hugged Atom, she was crying.

"U-Uran? what's wrong?" Atom asked surprised.

"T-That robot could of killed you we saw it!" The little girl cried, Atom felt really bad for making her worry so much.

"It's okay I'm fine now stop crying." Atom said as he wiped the tears from her cheeks.

"O-Okay." Uran said now very calm.

"Is this your sister?" Ben asked Atom.

"Yeah her name's Uran the Professor created her for me; she's a sweet kid." Atom said as he patted her head which made Uran giggle.

"Well it's nice to meet you Uran." Ben said as he held his hand out to her, but was shocked when she hugged him.

"Thank you for saving my brother." Uran said, this made Ben and the others very happy.

"You're welcome Uran." Ben said as he hugged her back.

"Professor?" Atom asked.

"Yes Atom?" Professor Ochanomizu answered.

"Can you help Ben?" Atom asked.

"Why is there something wrong?" Professor Ochanomizu, Then Ben walked up to the big nosed professor.

"Can you help me get back to my world?" Ben asked, Ochanomizu eyes widened.

**To be continued **


End file.
